


We Are Soulmates, We Can Survive Anything That Is Thrown At Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Established Relationship, Explosions, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics, Post-Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve invites Danny over after a couple of days after the explosion had happened, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	We Are Soulmates, We Can Survive Anything That Is Thrown At Us:

*Summary: Steve invites Danny over after a couple of days after the explosion had happened, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so happy, He & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams survived the explosion that happened a couple days ago. The **_Five-O Commander_** wasn’t gonna lose him, & made sure that he made it through everything with him. He knew that he was still recovering from his injuries, & the shock of it all. **“God, ** _Thank you_** for another day with this man”**, He silently thinking to himself, as he prayed.

Meanwhile, The Blond was glad to be feeling a lot better, as he was moving around, & about. He realized that he was taking everything for granted, & he needs his hunky brunette to know how much he means to him. He fixed some stuff for a picnic, & he stopped at his favorite store to get Steve’s favorite wine, that he loves. The Blond decided to surprise with a wonderful evening, & just to be together.

Steve was waiting down by the shore, & was sitting in one of his chairs, He was thinking of how to make one of Danny’s dreams come true. He already made one of them, By booking a flight to Maui for the two of them as a surprise for the two of them. The **_Five-O Commander_** just wanted a relaxing mini vacation for the two of them.

The sun was due to set, Danny saw Steve looking good in the fading sunlight. **“God, He ** _really_** looks so good”**, He thought to himself, as he stood there for a couple more minutes to watch. The Shorter Man cleared his throat, & said, “Hey there, Babe”, The Former Seal looked over, & smiled at him, like he is all what matters to him in the world. “Hey, Danno, How are you feeling ?”, He asked the loudmouth detective. “I’m good, I brought you a surprise”, He indicates to the picnic basket.

“I wanted to thank you for keeping me sane during that hellish experience”, He said softly, as they shared a kiss. The Couple got everything all set up, & ate the wonderful meal, that Danny brought with him. They cuddled, & snuggled close to each other, hugging each other as they watched the sunset. Then, Afterwards, They watched the starry night in front of them, as they continued to talk.

“We **_are_** soulmates, We can survive anything that has been thrown at us”, The Dark-Haired Man said, mentioning the bombing & explosion. They were both grateful to make it out alive, & being around for their ohana, & their future together. “I got a surprise for you as well”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he handed over an envelope that he brought from **_Honolulu Travel Agency_**. “Maui ?”, Danny asked in shock, Steve said with a smile, “Nothing crazy, Just a couple of days of relaxing”, “It sounds good to me”, Danny said sighed contently. Steve dropped a couple of kisses on top of his lover’s head, as they were enjoying their time together.

The End.


End file.
